universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Aranryanchampion/THE DLC-ERA BEGINS!!
What do you want to see first for this era? Tanya's moveset Assist Trophies ROUND 4 And so this brand-new era of "Super ARC Bros. Brawl" officially starts! Yes, this is probably what you are all thinking right now: All the DLC characters (including the FINAL FEMALE) has been decided and they will be split up in two different groups, each with four characters each. Keep in mind that the order that these characters are listed in are not the reveal order that I have planned, I will get to that later. * GROUP 1 = characters decided before the "dilemma" *# A character from a cult-classic movie *# A documentary-character *# An "En Dag i Livet" character *# A Pokémon-related Youtuber * GROUP 2 = characters decided after the "dilemma" *# A movie director *# A World of Warcraft character *# THE FINAL FEMALE *# A Final Fantasy character The way I have planned this era is that after a character has been made, I will make a poll on strawpoll were you can vote who you would like to see be made next. I will not downright confirm the future characters by name, but instead give a small hint about who it could be. Yes, there are some characters that you sort-of know who they are like the "documentary character" and the FINAL FEMALE. But I am still going to act as if you did not know anything about these characters. However, if Tanya wins in this poll then the strawpoll for the next fighter will be added in the Assist Trophies ROUND 4 video. Alright, so this is the schedule: # Tanya or Assist Trophies # Tanya or Assist Trophies # GROUP 1 character # GROUP 1 character # GROUP 1 character # GROUP 1 character # A "gap-bringer" from Senran Kagura # GROUP 2 character # GROUP 2 character # GROUP 2 character # GROUP 2 character # The Bonus Character Then after one of the "group-members" has been made, the vote counter will be reset and you get to vote for the remaining members in the group until they are all done. I am certain that it will be like the "Ultimate-poll" where the one that scores very high in one round, end up getting the least amount of votes in the following round. Similar to What happened with Kurtis Stryker, who won round one but was eliminated in round 2. And like I said the order of the "grouped characters" will be decided by you by voting in the straw-polls. But if you want to, you can also vote by commenting on "Super ARC Bros. Brawl's" main page. But any votes that are left on this blog-post will not count. The same goes the votes that end up on the main page today or any day before one of these polls even begin. When a character has been confirmed, then I will go ahead and give that character a page (unless she/he already has one) and add the "Palutena's Guidance", "Babality", Kirby-Hat and all those other cool things. So the time between the moveset might get be slightly longer then before, just to let you all know. As for the other stuff like stages and secret-bosses, they will be added as time passes by or to co-inside with a a character reveal. Like a stage from "En Dag i Livet" that will be confirmed shortly after the second rep from that franchise has been confirmed. And the overall stage amount of this game will be at least 56 regardless of how many stages are included in Super Smash Bros for Wii U, but if the stage amount in that game goes above 56 then even more will be added to this game. Thank you for reading this blog and I will see what you want to be made first. I am ARC and I will see you all with either Tanya or Assist Trophies in the near future. Adios :) UPDATE 10/10-2015 It seems like you have all made your voice heard! Category:Blog posts Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl Category:Announcement